Hermione & Leah
by blondy.under.lock.and.key
Summary: This is a romance story between Hermione & Leah and Ron & Paul please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione P.O.V**

Nothing turned out the way everyone thought it would. With Voldemort gone people were still scared, still hiding whether just out of habit or ongoing fear but the wizarding world was one spell away from drowning in complete chaos. So we decided to leave. Harry, Ginny, Ron and me and I know what you're thinking. No me and Ronald did not end up together. I am gay – a lesbian. I know shocker right, not many people saw that coming. But I'm not going to apologise for who I am, the people closest to my heart accept me just the way I am so if it bothers you, please fuck off. Harry and Ginny are official though, now people defiantly predicted that one; but I mean who would have guessed (and how?) that Ginny would go from some shy little girl who's jaw literally dropped and lost the ability to form words around the legendary Harry Potter to the one to capture his heart. Funny huh?

Anyway that's not what this story is about, this story is our journey. To where you may ask, well were still trying to figure that out ourselves…

"Come on! Lets go, lets go, lets go!" I called running in the general direction of the airport. We were late, again. Nothing new. I swear I should turn Harry and Ron's watches 20 minutes fast so maybe we would be on time for something for a change.

"Were coming", they hollered back in union, dragging their luggage behind them. I saw Ginny running ahead of me, literally bolting towards the airport, well I'm glad she knows where were going because though I would never admit it, I was starting to feel lost.

We burst through the sliding airport doors and bolted to the counter where a woman who was most likely around her 60s, sat slumped over her desk looking…well for a lack of a better word, shitty.

"Hello", Ginny said breathlessly "We've booked four tickets to Port Angeles" The woman just glared at us like it was us making her life hell.

"What names that under?" the lady practically growled

"Granger" I said stepping forward. The next ten minutes, and I'm not exaggerating, was spent listening to her smash the keyboard in front of her and grunting or huffing every few seconds

"Here", she said gruffly shoving the tickets in my face, motioning for us to move towards the boarding terminal

"Excuse me, have we done something to offend you?" Harry stepped forward looking aggravated

"Lets just say I'm having a bad day" she stated

"Well I would advise you to stop taking it out on customers that pay your salary. Now we haven't done anything wrong, we've booked tickets online and come to you politely to check in as required. Now I personally believe I have the right to demand to speak to the manager and get bumped up a class in my flight, possibly get you put on probation or even fired as I'm assuming this is not the first occasion in which you've been overly rude and off putting towards good wiled, polite customers who just want to catch their flight without any dramas." Harry took a deep breath and leant forward, "Now, have a nice day and try not to scare any passengers", he smiled scathingly.

MERLIN! I can't believe Harry just did that, I couldn't help it as we walked away from grump faces desk I started laughing and high fived harry. "Flight 4087 to Port Angeles is now boarding, would passengers please move towards the boarding terminal", a voice announced over the speakers

"Now that is how you speak to customers" Ron laughed as he began walking faster towards our terminal

"I can't believe were finally doing this" I squealed, as I got my ticket checked at the door of the terminal

"Well believe it girl! Were finally getting away and honestly what place could be more relaxed than somewhere called 'La Push'" Ginny laughed and made quotation marks in the air as she said La Push, she thought the name was hilarious

"I know it just screams lazy doesn't it?" Ron grinned, anywhere 'lazy' was perfect for Ron

"Oh Ronald", Ginny said, pretending to be mad but smiling all the while.

"Enough chit chat, lets get this move moving", and we hopped on the plane full of apprehension, nervousness and uncertainty but most of all; excitement.

We got off the plane only to be assaulted by rain and hail. Oh so much fun (dripping sarcasm here by the way)

"Arghhhh!" I spun instantly and caught an older looking woman who had been getting off the plane right after me

"Are you alright?" I looked at her with concern as I helped her regain her footing

"Oh thank you dear" she smiled at me and held out her hand, "I'm Sue Clearwater" she introduced herself as I shook her hand

"Hermione Granger" I smiled at the kind lady, "Come on lets get out of this rain and _hail_" I made a face, I_ hate_ hail with a passion

"Come on Hermione" Ron yelled over his shoulder from ahead of us

"I'll meet you inside" I shouted back, wanting to make sure Sue made it inside safely. After a few minutes of walking Sue and I reached the Airport building, shuddering as the warm air-conditioning hit our icy cold skin.

"MUM!" I heard a guy shout across the building and looked up to see a guy walking our way, towing a woman behind him. The Guy was Cute but my eyes instantly shifted to the woman. She's beautiful. Was the only thought my mind still had the ability to produce. She had olive skin, same as the boy. Curly black hair that barely touched her shoulders and eyes that were a beautiful deep brown but something weird happened; as soon as our eyes met her jaw went slack and she looked like she was about to drool…I had to hold in a laugh at the sight of her now dopey expression.

Sue must have gotten some secret message that I missed as the woman's jaw dropped because she instantly smiled, wrapped her arm around my shoulders and introduced me as if an old friend. "This is Hermione Granger, she caught me right before I fell over from the slippery grounds outside." She looked at me, still smiling and continued, "Hermione this is my son Seth and my daughter Leah".

Seth dipped his head and said hello but Leah just stared at me…and it looked like…no she couldn't be…mouthing Hermione? I don't know but this is getting weird with all the starring.

"Hermione!" Ginny called from the luggage train

"Excuse me, I should probably get back to my friends", I smiled politely and going to walk off before I heard

"No! wait!", I jumped from the urgent sound of Leah's voice as she stopped me. I turned around and looked at her questioningly. She just stared back at me as if she couldn't believe she'd just called out to me.

"Would you like to come to our town bonfire? Are you staying long? Its tomorrow night" Sue filled in the silence which had become extremely awkward

"Ummm… actually were moving here; well to La Push anyway. Like today is moving day" I said giving a small laugh

"La Push that's where we live" the Seth said grinning, "here's our number", he grabbed a piece of paper from his backpack and wrote it down before handing it to me, "call us if your able to make it", he said smiling some more. I decided I liked this kid, always smiling… unlike his sister who just…stared.

"Okay, will do. It was lovely to meet all of you; goodbye" I waved to them as I made my way back to my friends but I had a strange feeling that Leah was still watching me; and what do you know as I turned around there she was openly starring. That girl that girl was gorgeous but she was starting to give me the creeps…

"Who were they?" Harry asked me

"Oh, I helped the older lady outside and she introduced me to her kids and invited us to a bonfire in La Push" I left out the creepy starring thing. They didn't need to know about that.

"Cool, barbeque, free grub!" Ron said with a huge grin on his face. I grinned back. MAN! It's contagious.

"And it would be a good way to meet the locals" Ginny added

"And did I mention the free grub?" Ron was ecstatic

"Not once" Harry said his voice bursting with sarcasm, "So we going then I take it? When is it?"

"Tomorrow night, I don't know anything else. They said if I could make it to call them; they gave me their number" I added when Ron looked confused when I said I'd call them.

"Alright well lets grab our suitcases and head for our new home" I grinned excited. We didn't need to have the suitcases, we could've shrunken them and put them in a purse but it would have looked suspicious going anywhere let alone moving, by plane without luggage. That's also the reason the moving trucks were arriving tomorrow morning with our furniture which we had bought for the new house. If we didn't have moving trucks, people would wonder where all of our furniture had come from; I mean we couldn't just say we shrunk it and then used a feather weight charm and carried it onboard our flight could we?

So we grabbed our luggage, hailed a taxi, gave the drive the address and headed for our new home.

**Please Review! **

**P.S. This is my first lesbian story so go easy on me! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione P.O.V**

We arrived at our new home (which Harry had generously paid for) around an hour later. We paid the driver and retrieved our luggage as the driver sped off at a speed which would make you think the devil was chasing him. Hmpf.

I looked up at the house and sighed. Saying it was beautiful would be an understatement, it was…magnificent. Two story mansion is what it is. With white brick and a black roof it stood out against the trees of the woods which surrounded the fence guarding the house. We walked inside to check it out as Harry handed us each a set of keys for the house. Downstairs there was a GINORMOUS kitchen with black granite bench tops which Ginny loved, there is also two spacious lounge rooms, one for sitting and chatting (etc) and the other was for cinema use with a large screen built onto the wall and twelve leather recliners which were once again built in. Down the hall was most likely a second bathroom with just a toilet and sink. There was also a long dining room and laundry. (Duh!)

The backyard was big but not enough so to make someone dread having to mowe the lawns. There was a little deck set up out the back too, that was lined with just about every type of flower you could thing of. The deck had an eight seater round table with its own roof for shade. Whoever built this house had certainly thought of everything so far.

We went up stairs to find six bedrooms, each one large enough to be a master bedroom with an inbuilt wardrobes and ensuites! This place was amazing!

"Harry, how did you manage to find a place like this? It's absolutely perfect!" I praised him, grinning the whole time

"Just a bit of looking into Hermione" he smiled at me "I'm glad you all like it-"

"Like it? This place is FUCKING AWESOME! We love it!" Ron cut in, Harry laughed

"That's great; I'm so glad you're all pleased. Now since there's literally nothing in the house to eat how about we go out for dinner then pick up some groceries and cleaning products, stuff like that on the way back? Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan" Ginny said from where she was currently snuggling into Harry's side.

About ten minutes later we walked into a cute little dinner called Emily's and were about to request a table for four when we heard, "Hermione!" we all turned to see Sue, Seth and Leah walk through the door. "Are you staying for dinner?" Sue questioned me

"Yes, we are" I indicated to my friends, "This is Harry, Ginny and Ron; guys this is Sue and her children Seth and Leah" I smiled as they exchanged hello'

"Who you calling children?" Seth questioned mischievously, laughing

"That's enough out of you" Sue scolded him, "Would you care to join us for dinner?" she asked us. I looked at Harry, Ginny and Ron who were all nodding along so I just smiled

"Sure, that would be lovely", we got a table together, me somehow ending up next to Leah who had finally stopped starring as we looked over the menu. A few moments later a waiter came over and took our order which left us with the usual questions, all coming from Sue. Why did you move? How old are we? Why did we choose La Push?...etc. By the time our food arrived Leah had apparently worked up some courage to speak

"What do you do for a living? Or are you a student?" she asked me

"Well, Ron is going to work as a teacher at the primary school, Harry will teach self defence at the centre, Ginny is going to be working at the Day-care up the road and I'm opening up a book store in town" I replied

"So you like reading then?" she questioned, ignoring the others jobs

"Yeah, I believe American's would call me a book worm?" I said slightly unsure.

"Yes we would", Leah said giving me a dazzling smile. No. Stop. I don't even know if she's gay and she hasn't given any clear indication either way, I can't let myself be attracted to her besides this is the first time she's actually said anything!

"Well I want to get a really good variety of books because it bugs me how with a lot of bookstores had mostly fiction or non-fiction I want a good variety", I paused looking at Leah, "I want to have fiction stories, for children as well as novels for adults, books on faiths and religion such as Wicca, healing and spirits, how too books, biography's, just about every category you can think of, I want to stock." I smiled proudly, "I've already even set up with my supplier at a pretty reasonable price and the first shipment should be in on Tuesday."

"Don't be biased Mione, what she coincidently left out if that she's already written a series on magical heritage, so she knows what to look for in a good author" Ron grinned cheekily, "now if she would just get her personal life in order-" I cut Ron off by hitting him in the back of the head

"Shut up! It's not that successful really-" but then I was cut off by Harry

"Yes it is Hermione! You need to learn how to boast!"

"And you don't?" I replied snarkily; only Ron and Ginny catching my subtle jab, "can we just drop it please?"

"Fine, well I for one cant wait to get started at the day care centre, working with all the kids, it'll be absolutely perfectly normal." Ginny smiled, with only me Harry and Ron hearing the double meaning to her words

"I'm with you on that one" Ron began, mouth still half full, "imma be the coolest teacher at that primary school"

"And deffinently the dorkiest!" I grinned at him, he was so cute when he tried to be cool

"You know what I mean, I'm going to be fun and stuff, play around instead of doing work, Mr. Cool they'll call me. Am I making sense?" he asked me

"No, but I love watching you try" I smiled sweetly as the whole table erupted in laughter, I looked over at Leah. She was stunning when she just laughed naturally, unaware of her audience.

"Sorry to cut this short but we probably should be going guys, the stores shut in about an hour." Harry said once the laughter had died down, he looked at Sue, "We'll see you tomorrow evening at the bonfire, where is it exactly though?", as Harry and Sue exchanged details I turned to Leah who was once again openly starring at me.

"Are you okay? You keep starring…" I trailed off

"Oh!" she looked surprised at being caught out, "Yeah sorry! I just pick a spot and gaze out, I didn't mean to creep you out or anything" Leah suddenly looked worried. Though I didn't believe this excuse I accepted it

"Hahaha its ok, don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow night at the bonfire?"

"I'll be there" Leah grinned as if my plan to see her there had just made her day…this girl is weird, hot, definently hot, kind but…._weird_.

**Ok, so what does everyone think of the first two chapters? I know its slow going with Leah but I'm going to make her a little less awkward in the next chapter but…What will everyone say when they find out Leah's a lesbian? Will it be all rainbows and smiles?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, THANK YOU soooOOOooo much if you added my story to your alert list or favorites but can u please REVIEW! It's what makes me want to write more and more! Thanks! **

**Hermione P.O.V**

It's Monday afternoon and the trucks have FINALLY arrived with our stuff, I mean come on we still had to get ready for the bonfire which I wouldn't admit but I was slightly nervous about. Well not really about the bonfire but about seeing Leah again, ok I know she stares and seems a little odd but I'm a witch so who am I to judge someone's quirks? Plus she's beautiful… or did I mention that already? Anywho…

"Excuse me miss, where would you like us to unload the furniture?", when I turned around I saw a young native man whom I assumed was a local talking to Ginny. He looked a lot like Seth, tanned with large muscles and tall enough to make any girl swoon, well any straight girl that is.

"You can just put it around the back, thank you", that was the thing about Ginny, it didn't matter who she was speaking to, she was always polite and respectful. "Ronald get your lazy butt over here, these movers have been moving furniture all day which is why they were late unfortunately and you've done nothing but sit on your arse, how about using those muscles mum gave you and LEND THEM A HAND!", well she is until it comes to her siblings anyway…then its on!

"Alright, alright, chill out sis, don't put your brewer on the fritz", Ron scowled and walked over to help the movers. I laughed, there was just nothing like seeing two siblings go at it and knowing one definitely has the upper hand.

"Hey, I'm Embry and that's Paul", said the guy who had been talking to Ginny, indicating to the other guy helping us move

"Hey, well I'm Hermione, nice to meet you and this is Harry and Ginny and as I'm sure you've figured out, that's Ron" we all laughed as Ron death glared me but hey, it wasn't my fault his sister yelled at him in front of the movers…

At that point the other guy helping us move, Paul stuck his head around the inside of the truck to laugh at Ron but something weird happened cause suddenly he stopped laughing and looked like he was going to be sick…

"Paul you ok man?", Embry looked oddly at Paul

"Yeah, I just… I just remembered I have to go help Sam with…something, I gotta… go" and with that Paul turned and ran like the devil was chasing him on ice-skates. I wonder what got into him? Or did all of the locals act like that? I mean first Leah now Paul? Maybe they just weren't taught proper manners like to finish helping people move…

"Sorry about that", Embry grimaced, "I dunno what's gotten into him, but I'll be able to finish the job just as quick without him", he smiled reassuringly

"That's fine, but we have to be at a bonfire in a few hours so we should probably get a move on" Harry told Embry

"Awesome! You guys are coming to the bonfire?", Embry asked pointlessly. I hate people who ask questions which they already know the answer to

"No, Harry just said we were for the hell of it", I replied sarcastically, hey its been a long day but Embry didn't seem to notice. Embry had the trucks unloaded within the hour which I still believe is physically impossible and Ginny tipped him for being so fast and he left but not before calling out, "I'll see you guys at the bonfire", which instantly reminded me of seeing Leah again and just like that I was a nervous wreck…

**Paul's P.O.V**

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH M-_

"Paul what's wrong?", Emily walked towards me cutting off my internal rant

"I think- I tthink- I, I…", I stumbled over the words, nothing coherent made it out…

"Spit it out NOW!" Sam's alpha commanded me, man that sucked, there's no way of getting out of it now…

"I think I imprinted!", I practically yelled in his face

"That's great! Congratulations!" Emily yelled back, ecstatic for me

"What aren't you telling us?" asked Sam

"on a….",

"Yes well, anytime this year would be fantastic Paul" Sam grouched

"guy" I all but whispered, "I imprinted on a guy!" I yelled horrified!

"Oh", that was it? Sam and Emily had years of experience dealing with imprints and all they had to offer me was oh?

"Guys, I need your help!" with all of my stressing out I hadn't noticed Leah walk into the room but why should she get attention, I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD IMPRINTED ON A DUDE!

"WHAT LEAH! We have bigger problems to deal with without adding your petty shit to the list!" I bellowed in her face

"Fuck you Paul! You have no idea what I'm going through you self righteous jackass!" she screamed in my face. How dare she? The LITTLE BITCH!

Within seconds I was clawing at the selfish little cow! I pushed her far enough back so I could take a bite out of her shoulder but she whipped around and kicked me in the gut. I threw her off me slamming her against the front door only realising that that moment that we had both phased in Sam's living room…next to Emily! That thought cooled me down faster than a bucket of ice and I think Leah thought of the same thing because we both phased back at the same time to see what had happened during our fight and to see Sam glaring daggers our way…

**Sam P.O.V**

I had never seen two bigger idiots in my life than the two wolves standing before me about to phase in my living room in front of MY WIFE! The fight broke quickly barely giving me enough time to push Emily out of the way of their claws. They crashed into everything! The living room had been reduced to a pile of bricks and dust by the time they both finally realised what they had done and phased back.

They both looked like they were about to shit themselves which only fuelled my anger further! They were going to pay for that!

"YOU TWO ARE BOTH IRRESPONSIBLE JACKASSES! You both phased in front of Emily without any concern for her safety! You destroyed my living room which I built! AND YOU HAVE YET TO EVEN LOOK AT EMILY TO SEE IF SHES ALRIGHT BECAUSE YOUR SO PATHETICALLY SCARRED OF ME THAT YOU HAVE LOST YOU COMMON SENSE!" Ok just breath, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to se Emily looking worriedly at me

"It's ok I'm fine. They're both very stressed out at the moment. How about we hear their explanations first and then yell at them, ok?" I hate to admit it but my woman had a point.

"Alright you two jackasses, since you were both lucky enough not to hurt Emily, I'm going to listen to your sob stories and THEN make you re-build my living room, kapish? So who's going to go first?", Emily was right, but I was still going to make them suffer for phasing in front of them.

**Paul's P.O.V**

"Beast before beauty", I smirked at Leah, okay, I know it wasn't the best time to be a smartass but was the bitch-slap I copped from Emily really necessary?

"I i-imprinted… on H-H-Hermione", Leah stuttered, WAIT! Leah's gay? It makes so much sense it's almost creepy…

"That's great! Are you going to see her again soon?" Emily asked delighted

"Yes, she's coming to the bonfire" Leah looked hopeful

"Okay and you, who's the guy?", Sam asked at me, almost sympathetically which shocked me considering what we just did to his house…

"Ummm… It's Ronald…i-it just h-happened"

"Oh this is too good! Big man Paul is a PUFF!" Leah started cackling like the witch she is

"That's pretty cheap coming from a lesbian bitch!" I snarled at her

"ENOUGH! I don't care who imprints on who and it should not matter what sexual orientation anyone in this room has! Got that?", Emily tried to pull us into line

"BUT I'M NOT GAY!" I yelled! This is ridiculous!

"Well apparently you are! Think about Ronald, do you want to protect him? Hug him? _Touch him_?" I slammed Leah into the wall, the bitch! How dare she speak about him like that! Damn it! Why am I protecting him?

"Leah that's enough!", Sam bellowed, "Leah you have imprinted on Hermione, congratulations. Paul you have imprinted on Ron, congratulations. Stop giving each other crap about the fact that you are both GAY _apparently_ and start thinking about how you're going to deal with it!". That really shut us up because that's why I came here because… I really had no idea how I was going to deal with this… I mean I'm not Gay right?

**Please Review! This has turned into a Leah & Hermione and Paul & Ron story. **


End file.
